In collaboration with the International Breast MR Consortium (IBMRC), the Computing Core of the Resource has implemented a web-based tool for the analysis of MRI data from breast cancer patients. The interface enables remote users who are participating in the multi-center breast cancer screening program to assess the kinetic response of suspected breast lesions to GdDTPA injection. The HTML-based graphical user interface (GUI) permits authorized users to input data extracted from MRI exams. Computational analysis of the data is performed in real-time on a centralized server, which then displays both graphical and numerical results on the operator's web browser.